Thank You
by lady-warrioress
Summary: Midna returns to Hyrule to tell Link what she never got to say before she left. But does he feel the same way? Link X Midna LinkMidna


**Disclaimer: I do not own legend of zelda**

**THANK YOU**

* * *

Link was sorting out everything he had learned about the himself, Midna, and the world he lived in when he heard a voice say. "Link?" 

The hero, slightly startled, turned around. He saw Princess Mida, the little imp turned beautiful princess, standing behind him. From the look on her face she seemed to want to tell him something.

"Yes?" he asked facing her directly. He was surprised to see her again. He thought when she'd left this time she'd never be coming back. He wasn't sure how to react to her being here. Should he be happy?

"May I talk to you?" she asked, walking toward him.

"About what?" he asked not sure what she wanted. How had she even come back to his world? _I thought when the mirror broke she'd be gone forever..._

"About feelings," she replied, her eyes meeting his a moment before they moved away.

"Feelings...," he thought that over a moment before he nodded. She'd never been very honest with her feelings toward him during the time they spent together. "Couldn't hurt. What kind of feelings do you want to talk to me about?"

She hesitated a moment then said slowy. "...Love..."

Link was startled. "Love?" he asked in disbelief.

She nodded.

He was confused. Why did she want to talk about love with him? Had she met someone in her world? Strangely the thought gave him a pang of jealousy. "Why do you want to talk about love?" he asked her. "With me? I can't explain it. You said so yourself once"

"I'm sorry about what I said," she said sounding sincere. "I didn't know what I was talking about when I said that."

"You were right though."

"I was?" now she was disbelieving.

"Yes," he replied. "I never was really good with words. I could never say how I felt because I was always afraid no one would care about them."

"Really?"

"Yes," he said walking over to the twilight princess. "I was never honest about how I felt about you." he took her hand.

Midna stared at him. How he felt about her? Did he feel the same way she did? Should she tell him? No, now would be a bad time. She couldn't say anything. "You know what?" she said, wrenching her hand free. " Nevermind. Just forget I said anything." she turned to go.

Link wasn't about to lose her again. He put a hand on her shoulder to stop her. "Wait," he said. "Don't go. Not yet."

The princess stopped. She looked over her shoulder to lock eyes with him. "Yes?" she asked.

"You wanted to talk about love," he said. "Well go ahead. Tell me about it."

She turned around again. "Does it matter?" she said.

"Of _course_ it matters," he said. "I want to know."

For the longest time she said nothing. The hero began to think she never would. Finally she surprised him by blurting out. "I love you."

Link's eyes got larger than usual. "What?" he asked, not sure he heard her right.

She looked right at him and said it again, this time a little louder. "I love you, Link."

He had heard her right the first time. Now he had no idea how to react. He just stood there staring at her.

Midna suddenly felt stupid under his gaze. She shouldn't have told him. She just knew he didn't feel the same way. _I'm foolish. _

_"Midna..." _he began after a few minutes of silence.

Suddenly she did something she never thought she'd ever do. She broke down crying. "I'm sorry, Link," she sobbed. "I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have said anything! I didn't mean it!"

She felt a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay," a voice said. "I don't mind."

She looked up at Link. "You don't?" she hiccuped.

"Listen, Midna," he said, looking nervous as he looked away from her. "The thing is... I..."

"You what?" she asked. _Spit it out._

"I love you too."

Now she was surprised. "You do?" she asked. "Even after the way I treated you?"

"I understand why you did," he said. "You had a reason."

She looked away. "Still..." she said.

He took her hands in hers. "It's okay," he said, bringing her into a hug. "I forgive you."

Midan let him hug her without pulling away like she might have had it been before she'd gotten to know him. Now she welcomed it. She closed her eyes and listened to his heart beating in his chest. "Thank you." she whispered, returning the hug. "Thank you."

_A/N_

_Just a little drabble I felt like writing. If Midna and Link aren't in character I'm sorry. I just got the game so I'm a bit of a rookie at this. Lol. Hope you liked it anyway. TELL ME WHAT YA THINK, OKAY? _

_If you read this please bother to leave a review. Thank you._


End file.
